Y YO LO QUERIA A EL
by Conejo
Summary: ~Mi primer pareja común y corriente n-n~ Cuánto puede aguantar una persona sin revelar sus sentimientos? ~RUKATO~


1 Y yo lo querÃ­a a Ã©l  
  
Lee... Es el chico perfecto para cualquier mujer.. pero... no lo querÃ­a en verdad, a pasar de que Ã©l sÃ­..  
  
Yo querÃ­a a alguien mÃ¡s.. Lo querÃ­a como nada en el mundo... pero... Ã©l querÃ­a a Juri...  
  
Se veÃ­an en su mirada... en su forma de tratarla... Era diferente a cuando la tratÃ¡bamos nosotros... despuÃ©s de todo, ella perdiÃ³ a su Leomon... Pero no era por eso que Takato se acercaba a ella mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s...  
  
El la amaba a ella... y yo lo querÃ­a a Ã©l...  
  
PasÃ³ el tiempo... Ya todos tenÃ­amos quince aÃ±os e ibamos a la misma escuela.. HabÃ­a muchos chicos que me querÃ­an..Pero yo lo querÃ­a a Ã©l...  
  
Era una obsesiÃ³n? No... Era mÃ¡s que eso... Lo necesitaba cerca de mÃ­... Lo querÃ­a cerca de mÃ­... Lo amaba cerca de mÃ­...  
  
Pero no podÃ­a corresponder mi amor hacia Ã©l... Por que Takato ama a otra... Mi chico ama a otra.. Mi destino ama a otra...  
  
PorquÃ© la vida es asÃ­? PorquÃ© todo lo que toco lo pierdo rotundamente??  
  
Primero fue mi papÃ¡... DespuÃ©s Renamon... Ahora Takato... Mi Takato.. Mi vida..  
  
Pero no puedo.. no puedo sufrir por eso.. Debo vivir mi vida a lado de Lee, y dejar a ellos dos en paz.... Necesito estar con Lee, aunque no lo ame...  
  
Juri tenÃ­a razÃ³n en su momento.... Nadie puede alejarse de su destino..  
  
- Ruki, Sucede algo malo?- PreguntÃ³ Lee, al verme asÃ­ â€" No te estÃ¡ gustando la pelÃ­cula?  
  
- SÃ­... No te preocupes.. RecordÃ© algo.. Pero ya estoy bien...  
  
- Si quieres, puedo traerte un refresco...  
  
- No, no es necesario...  
  
Lee sonriÃ³, despuÃ©s, aparentemente, puso la atenciÃ³n en la pelÃ­cula, pero discretamente me abrazÃ³ y me dio un beso para que me calmara.. Me gusta cuando Lee me besa... porque pienso que es Ã©l.. mi Takato..  
  
MaldiciÃ³n!! PorquÃ© no puedo vivir feliz a lado de Lee?? QuÃ© acaso es mucho pedir para mÃ­???  
  
Al salir del cine, Lee me dijo:  
  
- Mira quienes estÃ¡n allÃ¡.. Takato y Juri!!!  
  
Yo volteÃ© rÃ¡pidamente, y me doliÃ³ con todo mi corazÃ³n verlos tomados de la mano.. Felices... Esa felicidad que yo he anhelado siempre... la tenÃ­an...  
  
Y no podÃ­a hacer nada...  
  
- Hola, Lee!! Hola, Ruki!!- SaludÃ³ Takato, sin saber lo que me pasaba...  
  
No creo que esa cÃ¡lida sonrisa sea tan hipÃ³crita... El no lo sabe..No sabe lo que siento por Ã©l..  
  
- Hola..- SaludÃ©, secamente.  
  
No podÃ­a ver a la cara a mi mejor amiga... Quien sabe quÃ© pasarÃ­a si ella se enterara que yo deseo a su novio... MÃ­nimo, me dejarÃ­a de hablar...  
  
- Y cÃ³mo les va?- PreguntÃ³ Henry.  
  
- Hoy acabamos de cumplir un aniversario de novios. Vamos a ver una pelÃ­cula en el cine que estÃ¡ enfrente...  
  
- Que coincidencia! Nosotros cumplimos hoy el mes de novios, verdad, amor?  
  
- SÃ­...  
  
- Pues felicidades!!- ExclamÃ³ Juri, contenta â€" Es bueno saber que ya eres feliz, amiga..  
  
Feliz? Feliz cuando tÃº dejes al amor de mi vida... sÃ³lo asÃ­ serÃ© feliz..  
  
- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Felicidades!!!  
  
- Felicidades tambiÃ©n, Takato!!  
  
Y asÃ­, Takato y Juri entraron al cine... Yo los miraba con los ojos llorosos... Eran una pareja feliz...  
  
- Ruki, te veo muy rara.. quÃ© sucede?  
  
- Nada.. No me sucede nada..  
  
. . .  
  
Un aÃ±o mÃ¡s... Un aÃ±os mÃ¡s sin tener a Takato.. Y esto se oye mÃ¡s dramÃ¡tico si digo que cada aÃ±o me muero mÃ¡s... Me sumo mÃ¡s en las entraÃ±as de la muerte...  
  
Y es que no puedo vivir sin ti.. Por mÃ¡s que lo intento, no puedo...  
  
Ya tengo diecisÃ©is aÃ±os, y un aÃ±o con Lee... Pero yo lo quiero a Ã©l...a Takato..  
  
Yo lo necesito a Ã©l para vivir...  
  
- Ruki, quÃ© te sucede?- Me preguntÃ³ Jenrya, muy preocupado..  
  
- no me pasa nada, Lee...- InsistÃ­, mientras lo besaba de nuevo para que no preguntara mÃ¡s...  
  
DespuÃ©s de todo, era nuestra noche.. Cenando bajo la luz de la Luna..  
  
Pero, cada beso... cada caricia...me imaginaba que era de Ã©l...  
  
Pero no era Ã©l... Diablos, no era Ã©l!!!!!!!!  
  
- Jenrya, me tengo que ir!!- ExclamÃ©, desesperada.  
  
- A donde vas??  
  
- Tengo que salir a tomar aire.. Lo siento, pero dudo que regrese...  
  
- Pero no puedes dejarme asÃ­... No lo hagas, por favor..  
  
- Lo siento..- y asÃ­, abandonÃ© el departamento de Lee..  
  
CorrÃ­ por las calles... Hasta llegar al parque Tomiya.. SabÃ­a que iba a encontrar lo que buscaba...  
  
CorrÃ­a hacia Ã©l..  
  
Pero aÃºn asÃ­, no podÃ­a dejar de llorar...  
  
Lloraba por Ã©l... Y Ã©l me encontrÃ³...  
  
- Ruki..? QuÃ© es lo que sucede?  
  
AhÃ­ estaba... Me detuvo... Me querÃ­a.. Lo sentÃ­a en su cuerpo.. El cuerpo que tanto necesito.. El cuerpo de Ã©l...  
  
- No me sucede nada.. SÃ³lo estoy melancÃ³lica...  
  
- Te hizo algo Jenrya? QuÃ© es lo que sucediÃ³?  
  
- No pasÃ³ nada... Yo soy la del problema..  
  
Takato no comprendiÃ³ eso.. Se veÃ­a en su expresiÃ³n...  
  
- PorquÃ© es tu culpa?  
  
- Takato... Alguna vez has engaÃ±ado a tu novia por alguien, aunque sea de deseo?  
  
- No.. PorquÃ©?  
  
- Pues yo sÃ­!!! EngaÃ±o a Henry con el pensamiento!!! Y ese amante eres... tÃº!!!!!  
  
Yo empecÃ© a llorar como histÃ©rica... Pero sin soltarlo.. No querÃ­a hacerlo...  
  
El levantÃ³ mi rostro... Y me sonriÃ³.. Me sonriÃ³ a mÃ­...Es la primera vez que me sonrÃ­e de esa manera a mÃ­... Y eso... Eso me gustÃ³..  
  
- Sabes?.. Te mentÃ­...- Me dijo, pronunciando aÃºn mÃ¡s su sonrisa... Yo entendÃ­...  
  
El me querÃ­a de la misma forma que yo...  
  
El me necesitaba tanto como yo a Ã©l...  
  
El me amaba...  
  
Y asÃ­, Ã©l me besÃ³... Casi comiÃ©ndome de la desesperaciÃ³n.. Esa desesperaciÃ³n que derrochaba amor y pasiÃ³n...  
  
Y asÃ­.. El me correspondiÃ³..  
  
Y por fin... Yo lo querÃ­a a Ã©l.. Y Ã©l me querÃ­a a mÃ­..  
  
F I N  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................  
  
Vaya, es la tercera vez que lo leo despuÃ©s de mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que puede ser el mejor fic que he escrito en mi vida n_n. Estuvo muy lindo, y hasta creo que voy a llorar de la maravilla que hice... Hasta creo que soy mi fan nÃºmero uno!!!  
  
Bueno, dejÃ©monos de auto- abalanzas. Espero que hayan disfrutado Ã©ste Rukato tanto como yo al hacerlo y leerlo. Y es que en verdad, el Rukato, el Rujuri y el RenaRuki son mis parejas favoritas de digimon Tamers (Una comÃºn... Dos consideradas por la sociedad como perversiones... Pero nosotros sabemos que no, verdad...? verdad...? No es asÃ­...? Vaya... DeberÃ­a de dejar de hablar solo.. ._.UUU)  
  
Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
